percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tower Of The Gods ch 10: Wrath Of Mimas
Boyd and I rushed into the cave ready to fight. I was attacking from the right and Boyd from the left. Mimas took his double sided war axe with a spear tip and he swung his axe at us and we both ducked and rolled. I swung my sword and he swung his axe, when the weapons made contact sparks flew. "Where is the son of Poseidon I been promised!, the giant yelled. "Wait, someone promised me to you", I said with a confused look on my face. "You cant be the one I been promised", he said as if he was disappointed. I actually felt kind of hurt that he said it that way. "You will just have to do then", the giant said and he started swinging his axe at me. He would have probably hit me if it wasn't for Boyd. Mimas picked up Boyd ready to throw him. "Put me down!", Boyd demanded. The giant threw him to a wall and Boyd looked down for the count. I decided to fight head on, I swung my sword but he swung his axe with much greater force and it knocked my sword out my hand. Now I need to think of something else until Stream Surge returned to my pocket. "So who was is it you were talking to", I asked him trying to stall for time. "The Master", Mimas replied. "Who is The Master?", I asked. "Enough talk time to die", he said. I'm hoping Emiley doesn't trying to come in for a rescue, I don't want her to get hurt. Boyd woke up just in time because Stream Surge was in my pocket. Boyd turned his spear into a tetsubo and smacked the giants legs and the creature fell. "Boyd follow me!", I said. We ran to the entrance of the cave. I reached into my bag and pulled out a sonic boom arrow I got from someone from the Apollo cabin. "Boyd do you think you can shoot this at the stalactites". "Of course", he responded. He aimed and shot the arrow and it made contact with a stalactite and a sonic boom shook the cave and they all fell on Mimas and he turned into dust. "And who said you needed a god to win against a giant", I said. I went into the cave to find the shell and when I finally found it Mimas revived and burst out the rubble. "You might be a challenge after all", the giant said with a sinister look. He smacked me and I literally flew out the cave smacked right into a tree. "AWWW!!!", I welled in pain. Boyd and Emiley was running down the hill with Mimas right behind them swinging his axe taking out trees like they were made out of water. I got up as best as I could and took out Stream Surge. Tower Of The Gods ch 11: I lose control Category:Tower Of The Gods Category:Chapter Page